Tangled Romances
by SomethinSpecial
Summary: After Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata confess their love to Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, their rejected! Then, to cure their broken hearts, they go on a cruise together. But, who do you think meets them on the cruise? The BOYS.
1. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
This is my first story, please go easy on me!!

It was a bright and sunny/shiny day, the kind that when you walk out of the door, your eyes start to hurt from the light. Sakura woke up, feeling great. _Today for sure_ she thought _today I will tell Sasuke…_

Sakura got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed for the Ramen stand where she knew Naruto would be along with Sasuke. There, she greeted Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Naruto. Good Morning Sasuke." "HEY SAKURA. WANT SOME RAMEN??" and "Hn" were the replies she got. (A/N I hope you can guess who said what)

After eating ramen, team 7 (A/N That's the team their in, right?) went off to meet their sensei, who, as usual was late, _again_. "Sorry, I got lost on the.." " YOUR LATE AGAIN!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed while Sasuke just stood there, leaning against a tree, coolly. Soon training was over and Kakashi put down his perverted book and said "Hmm? Its over, already", while everyone else sweat dropped. "Anyways," Kakashi started "I've decided to take a break and go on vacation for a while, so… you guys have a break." "How long is it, sensei?" Sakura asked. " Um.. I'm not really sure…" Everyone sweat dropped.

As Sasuke and Sakura headed home, Naruto ran off to the Ramen stand. When Sasuke and Sakura were alone, Sakura decided it was time to tell. "Um.. S-sasuke?" "Hm?" "Um…. I-I want t-to tell you that um…" " What??" Sasuke asked. " That um… I-I love you." Sakura finished off. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see his reaction. His face looked emotionless, and he said "Your nothing more than an annoying fan girl to me." Then he walked away, leaving Sakura in her tears.

Meanwhile…nearby….

Hinata timidly walked to the Ramen stand where Naruto just finished eating. As he got up,   
Hinata asked him, "U-um N-naruto, w-will you t-take a w-walk w-with me?" As she blushed, Naruto answered "SURE HINATA!!" Relieved, Hinata led him to a private place where no one could hear their conversation. _Now, Hinata_ the little voice in her head said. "N-naruto, u-um I w-want t-to t-tell you t-that I l-love you." Naruto, not very good at hiding emotions, looked very shocked and he said "Sorry, Hinata, but I like Sakura" "I understand." Hinata whispered as tears started coming to her eyes. Embarrassed, she walked away.

On the other side of Konoha,

Neji and Tenten just finished training and were walking home together. At Neji's house, Tenten made up here mind to tell him. " Neji.." she began. "What?" he asked. "I want to tell you that I love you," she quickly said. "Your nothing more than a team mate to me" and Neji slammed his front door leaving poor Tenten crying on his doorstep.  
Right around the corner,

Shikamaru was lazily walking as Ino followed him while Chouji was home with a stomach ache for eating spicy ramen too fast (Naruto, who also got those stomach aches never believed that it was caused by his beloved ramen, he always thought it was something else. Like the last time, he blamed his ramen-caused stomach ache on Sasuke's hair.). After a while, Ino thought it was time and asked Shikamaru to stop walking and delay his nap even more. "What?" he asked. "Um.. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Ino said strongly. Shikamaru's face looked tired all of a sudden, said "Look, Ino, I, don't love you back." _Smooth, genius_ he thought. Ino looked very disappointed and ran off, trying to hold back tears.

Hope you like it and REVIEW!!!


	2. Get your tickets here!

Yay!! I finally updated!! I won't update for a while because I got a 3-day 2-night trip…So enjoy!! (the story)

After Sasuke rejected Sakura, Sakura ran home crying. She hurriedly ran to her room and cried at her bed. _Why, Sasuke, why. You have to love someone sometime, why not someone who loves you already?_ she thought has tears were streaming down her face. Then she heard the ping.

Sakura walked slowly to her computer and looked at the im she got. (she forgot to turn off the computer in the morning and log off of her im) It said:  
Flwrpower (Ino): Hey, meeting at my house in 10 minutes, do not be late!!!  
Lilcherryblossom: (Sakura) Ok……..

Once everyone was at Ino's house, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino started the meeting while everyone else, including her, silently cried. "I-I call a meeting of f-friends to discuss  
i-important m-matters." she shakily said while everyone else, for once, listened. As if on cue, everyone said, at the same time, "I got r-rejected!"

Tenten, the stronger girl, went first through all of the details of what had happened…..  
Everyone else went, with no hard feelings between Hinata & Sakura because Naruto liked Sakura.

Finally, Hinata decided right there, she would tell them.  
"Listen, everyone, I-I have s-something that will make us all feel better." she started. "And what's that?" everyone asked. Hinata pulled out 4 cruise tickets from behind her back. "A CRUISE!!"

All the girls, even Tenten excitedly ran to Hinata to get their tickets and for 10 minutes, they forgot that they ever got rejected or confessed their love. "OMG What should I wear?" "Whose gonna be there?" "Where are we going?" everyone one said at once.  
"Okay, everyone, we are going on a private cruise with only 15 people going, including us, we got first class and the cruise ship is HUGE!!!" "We're going nowhere in particular, and don't forget bathing suits!" Hinata shouted.

"Yay, a pool!" "I wonder who the other 11 people are?"

On the other side of Konoha…

"ALRIGHT!! WE GET TO GO ON A PRIVATE CRUISE!" Naruto screamed. "Shut up, baka." Sasuke and Neji said at the same time as hitting Naruto on the head. "Sheesh, so-rry." Naruto replied while rubbing his hurt head.

"Anyways" Neji continued "We're going on a cruise to nowhere with 11 other people. And of course, we got first class tickets, courtesy of Hinata's father. "AWESOME!!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke and Shikamaru said "Whatever."

Right around the corner…

"Hm? We're going on a cruise?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, NOW CAN YOU PUT DOWN THAT BOOK AND LISTEN!?" Tsunade yelled. "You three, Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka, get to go for no reason at all. Here are your tickets and LEAVE MY OFFICE AT ONCE BEFORE I STRANGLE KAKASHI FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!!"

Just down the street…

"Kiba, your youthfulness is…." Lee shouted. "Okay, okay, I get the point what do you want, Lee?" Kiba asked. "You shall go on a private cruise with me! Here is your ticket now I shall find other people and bring them to the cruise with me! Lee, once again shouted, and with fire in his eyes, he ran down the street, "O-kay….."

"Shino! Your energy is…" Lee started." What do you want, Lee." Shino said. "You must go on a cruise with me!" and with that, Lee ran down the street again, searching for one more person to bring. "Man, he sure runs fast…"

"Rin! Your beauty blo-…"Lee tried to say. "What is it, Lee?" the dark-haired girl brown-eyed girl asked. "You will go on a cruise with me, here is your ticket and good-bye!" Lee shouted. "Wow….I hope Sasuke goes!"

Oh….bum bum bum, who knows what will happen between Rin, Sasuke and Sakura??  
Anyways, REVIEW. And I hope you liked it!


	3. Boarding Dares

Sorry for updating the third chapter so late!! I can't submit my story from my computer because of a virus, so I have to send the story to my friend who does it on her computer, but unfortunately, her schedule is packed!! So yeah… Presenting the third chapter:

Before I forget: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, the fabric of time and space would be ripped and would have to be sown together again.

_Um… S-sasuke?" "Hm?" "Um…. I-I want t-to tell you that um…" " What??" Sasuke asked. " That um… I-I love you." Sakura finished off. Sasuke looked emotionless, and said "Your nothing more than an annoying fan girl to me." He walked away, leaving Sakura in her tears. Sakura ran home and on her way home she met Naruto who brought her chocolates and a bouquet of roses. "Hey Sakura, wanna go on a date with me?" Then, out of nowhere, Naruto started to sing…_

Sakura woke up, confused and dazed. Oh, it was just a dream. _At least I will have a Sasuke-free vacation where I can forget all about him…_ She noticed that she had been crying in her sleep and then she looked up at her radio/alarm clock that was on her favorite station (A/N the clock's radio turns on for the alarm which was why Naruto was singing). "Holy #$!!" She screamed when she noticed the time. The clock said 9:30. She had to be at Hinata's house in 15 minutes.

Sakura quickly threw on a light pink shirt that had a heart on it, along with a pair of khaki capris (A/N did I spell it right?). She ran out the door with her suitcase, saying bye to her parents and hoping that the cruise ship served breakfast.

"Sorry I'm la-" she tried to say. "Hurry up, forehead girl, we are waiting for you!" Ino called. "Shut up, Ino-pig" Sakura replied. "Well at least I don't have a large forehead." "So, at least I'm not a pig!" "Forehead girl!" "Pig!" "Will you two stop arguing?" Hinata cried. "Oh, sorry!" they both said at the same time while giving each other death glares.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house…

"SORRY I'M LATE! I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT NO MORE RAM-" "Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled while Neji hit Naruto on the head. "Why is it always me who gets hit?" Naruto said. "Because you're an idiot!" Sasuke muttered. "Ok, since you're late we will make you do a dare." Neji calmly stated. "A DARE!! YAY! I GET TO DO A DARE!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone stared at him.

On the other side of the house…

"Ok, Sakura, since your late, you have to do a dare." Hinata calmly stated. "A dare?" Sakura, who wasn't as dumb as Naruto to be excited over it, asked. "Yes, forehead girl, now listen to your dare!" Ino yelled. "Ok, your dare is to go on a date with the first guy you meet on the cruise ship, not counting any old weird guys or the crew and then when you know him well, steal his most prized possession and dump it overboard." Hinata said. "WHAT?!" Sakura, who imagined all sorts of ugly guys who picked their noses she would run into, yelled.

On the other side of the house (again)…

"Um… what was that?" Naruto said when he heard Sakura's yell. "Probably a talking mouse." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Really, Neji has talking mouses? THAT IS SO COOL!! DO YOU THINK THEY CAN DO TRICKS?" Naruto yelled, dumbly believing Sasuke. "It's mice, dobe," Neji said. "So-rry, Neji!" Naruto said. "Look," Sasuke began "If you don't shut your mouth Neji will call all of his mice and tell them to eat all of the ramen in the world!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Anything but that!!" and he shut up. "So… as we were saying your dare will be to take the first girl you see on the ship on a date." Sasuke said. "OK!!" Naruto yelled while everyone sweat dropped.

On the other (you know the drill)

"Um…what was the?" Sakura said when she heard Naruto's yell. "Probably one of Neji's talking mice." Hinata said. "Neji has talking mice?" Ino asked. "Well…yeah, I guess." Hinata answered, not knowing how that was weird. "Anyways, Sakura, you still have to do the dare." "Fine." Sakura said, "I will." Then they heard a loud crash behind them and saw Tenten trip and slide to them with a bajillion suitcases around her. "Wow, Tenten, what did you pack?" everyone asked. "You know, stuff, weapons mostly, you never know when you need them!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, because you were late, you have to do a dare." Hinata said. "Fine, I'll do it, what is it?" Tenten asked. "You have to kiss the first boy you meet in the gym." Hinata asked. "I have to WHAT?" Tenten screamed. "You heard me, kiss him." Hinata said. "FINE, BUT YOU HAVE TO DO IT TOO, EXCEPT WITH THE FIRST BOY YOU MEET ON THE CRUISE!!" Tenten yelled. "I have to WHAT?" Hinata screamed.

Ok, so on the other side…

"This is such a drag…" Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru lugging a (as in one) suitcase. "That's it?" Everyone asked (except Naruto, who wanted to save his precious ramen from being eaten by mouses). "Well yeah, I don't want to carry so much." "And you think it's a drag to carry only that?" Neji asked. "Well…yeah" Everyone sweatdropped. "Since your late, you have to do a dare." Neji calmly stated. "How troublesome." "You have to dance with the first girl you meet on the cruise." "Hm..well, then, Neji, you have to do it too, but for the first girl you meet in the gym."

"Fine." Neji replied. "But Sasuke has to do a dare too. How about kissing the first girl you meet on the cruise?" Neji asked. Sasuke just silently stood there. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, since everyone is here, let's go." Neji stated. Everyone followed him into the complimentary limo, while Naruto was still quiet and Shikamaru, who didn't know why, figured it out with the genius brain of his. "Hey, Sasuke, why is Naruto so quiet?" Shikamaru, using his brain, asked.

On the other side of the house…

"Ok, since everyone is here let's go!" Hinata squealed. "YAY!!" Everyone cheered. The limo pulled up and everyone got inside. Sakura, looking out of the window, noticed a limo in front of them. "I wonder who that is," she thought out loud. No one had an answer.

At the side of the cruise, everyone got out. (A/N The girls got out on one side, while the boys on the other and all of the senseis and other people got on at another place.) Sakura got out first and wondered if the cruise had any breakfast right now. Everyone got onto the cruise and gasped when they went in. The cruise was luxurious with chandeliers, candles, gold stuff, the whole nine yards. Sakura excitedly left her stuff with the bellboy who dropped off at her room and got her room key. She ran into her room, that was a suite, since the cruise ship was so big and so little people were on, everyone got their own suite. Sakura, noticing her empty stomach, and eager to tour the ship, ran on deck.

Guess which boy she ran smack into…

Ha! A cliffhanger! I am so evil! does evil laugh

Wow, that was my longest chapter so far. Bet your thinking she ran into Sasuke!! Well I'm not saying anything. And REVIEW :)  
-SomethinSpecial


	4. Doing the Dares Part I

Ok!! The fourth chapter is up!! I don't know how long the trip will be or to where, so just be patient for me to think about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura and Sasuke would be together already!!

From the previous chapter: (A/N great now I sound like a corny TV. show announcer)

_Guess which boy she ran smack into…  
_  
(A/N I betcha thinking of Sasuke, well…UR WRONG!!) (A/N hahahahaha I am so evil!!)

NARUTO!! "Naruto, WHAT THE &$ ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura screamed. "Um…I'm on vacation here." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head. "Oh.." Sakura answered. "So…" Naruto said, remembering the dare and best of all, he got to take the girl he likes on a date, believe it! "Wanna go eat ramen with me, like on a date?" Naruto asked while blushing. "Sure…" Sakura said not believing her luck that she didn't have to ask him. "OK!!"

On the other side of the ship…

Hinata took time to check out her room before she headed up to the deck. As she walked out, she ran straight into…..Kiba! "U-um hey Kiba, how's it going?" Hinata asked, trying to stall for time before she had to do the dare. "Great!! I never thought I would meet such a pretty girl on the cruise!" Kiba answered. (A/N Yes, Kiba likes Hinata, duh) Hinata blushed. Well, here goes nothing Hinata thought. She looked into his eyes and …ran away! But, Ino, who was watching from a hiding spot, stuck out her leg and tripped Hinata, hoping that Kiba could hear the crash and come back.

When Hinata looked up after she fell, she saw a hand sticking out to her and the concerned face of Kiba who, instead of asking why she ran away, or why she fell, asked "Are you okay?" Hinata blushed and took his hand. She knew that Ino was watching to make sure she did the dare. Hinata looked into his eyes, again, leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips before saying "Thank you" and running away. Kiba just stood there, surprised and kinda pleased.

Meanwhile, in the Gym…

Tenten was waiting for a boy to do her dare with to get over it. She looked at the door, but no one was coming, so she decided to train while she waited. She saw a punching bag next to her and started to punch it. When she did, it reminded her of her trained with Neji. Neji, _why _, she thought, _why was I so foolish to tell you_? without knowing it, she was crying and punching the bag really hard. She, like any normal person, didn't notice the little tag sticking out of the bag that said: "WARNING! Do NOT punch this bag too hard or the contents WILL EXPLODE!"

And with one strong punch, the bag exploded. Tenten usually could have withstanded the explosion, but crying over Neji for the past few days left her body quite exhausted. She was knocked back by the force and fainted.

Near the gym, Neji heard the explosion and quickly ran into the gym. There, he saw Tenten on the floor, knocked out, and stuffing everywhere. "Wow…" he commented. (A/N Not because Tenten punched the stuffing out of the bag, but because that bag had tons of stuffing!) He ran to Tenten and looked around for water and towels. Since the cruise was so luxurious, they had complimentary towels in the gym (A/N don't ask why), Gatorade, and water along with showers and whatnot.

Neji grabbed a bottle of water, some Gatorade and a towel. He carefully put a towel under Tenten's head and got another mini towel. He soaked the towel with water and placed it on her head, to make her feel better. Neji waited there and then remembered the dare. "Oh #$!! I forgot!"

Just down the gym…

Sasuke was walking, taking his time and not caring. As he walked, he looked out into the sea, the cruise just began to move. As he gazed at the sea, he heard a voice. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He turned around and saw…Rin. "Hn." he said, thinking about the dare. Well, at least she isn't an annoying fan girl.

Lets just get this over with. Sasuke looked at Rin, who had her back turned to him as she was looking at the sea. He never noticed something, but just looking at her gave him a strange feeling. He tapped her shoulder (A/N Sasuke was never the really romantic type of guy), causing her to turn around and kissed her. Rin, surprised and somewhat pleased, kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

Sasuke never noticed this before, but her actually liked her.

While they were kissing…

Sakura was telling Naruto, at the Ramen Stand, that she had to use the rest room while he inhaled more ramen. She was walking, trying to find her way when she saw them. Sasuke kissing Rin, and both of them looking captivated and somewhat pleased. She felt her heart break, again, into two and ran away, not caring where she was going or the noise she was making.

When Sasuke and Rin heard Sakura's footsteps, they quickly broke apart and Sasuke looked to see whom it was. He saw a flash of pink and drops of tears on the floor as Sakura ran. He felt something bad in his stomach…guilt?

Heheh! Another cliffhanger, sort of anyways, remember this story is called Tangled Romances. Tangled, as in mixed up…yeah….:) . Well, REVIEW!!!  
-SomethinSpecial


	5. Doing the Dares Part II

Ok, so here's the fifth chapter and just so you know Rin is made up and I still have no idea how long this vacation will last…:) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, the world would turn upside down and then you would have to watch Naruto upside down!!

So…from the previous chapter:

_When Sasuke and Rin heard Sakura's footsteps, they quickly broke apart and Sasuke looked to see whom it was. He saw a flash of pink and drops of tears on the floor as Sakura ran. He felt something bad in his stomach…guilt?_

Ino luckily didn't get a dare and was able to spend time examining the room and the ship. Her suite, like all the girls, had everything a girl could want. The bed was king-sized and covered with the most luxurious and warm blankets you could find, tons of different pillows with words sown onto them to describe what kind of pillow they were, like: Lavender and Rosemary to help soothe the body. (A/N there were pillows like that a hotel I once stayed at, but you had to order the pillows)

The ceiling had a TV. That let you watch when you're laying on your bed and it also had voice control, so if you said "On!" it would turn on and so on. (A/N the voice control isn't the annoying kind that only accepts one type of voice.) There was a huge refrigerator with all kinds of ice-cream, cake, pudding, bread, yogurt, ham, cheese, milk, soymilk, you name it and if they didn't have it Ino could just order it.

There was a mini-kitchen along with a huge bedroom with one computer and a laptop with free wireless Internet, a Wii with games, of course, a balcony, and a beautiful ocean view with automatic curtains. Everything was voice controlled, like if you said "Door!" the door would open or close. The bathroom was HUGE!! There was a Jacuzzi in there, a huge bathtub with candles and a million types of soaps, the most advanced huge shower and a weird thingy.

The thingy had instructions and was like a computer where you browsed through a million things, with categories like clothes, and when you selected an item, you stick in your cruise credit card (A/N The credit card was complimentary and free and so everything you got was free) and then the item pops up in the slot.

In the living room, there was a huge plasma flat screen TV with a popcorn, candy, and soda machine. There was also a pretty view of the ocean and a very comfy pullout couch. Everything was so convenient that when you were sitting on your couch, you could say "Laptop!" and a laptop would be brought to you.

Ino was amazed and the rest of the cruise was just like her room. There were swimming pools, spas, Jacuzzis, ballrooms, dining rooms, recreation rooms, an ice skating rink, a gym, a sauna, a mall, and anything else you could think of. Ino was really amazed.

Ino went on deck and, after tripping Hinata to help her with the dare, Ino saw a ramen stand and decided to go there to eat. Then she saw Sakura running.

Ino was about to call out Sakura's name, when she saw her tears and decided to hide and see what was going on. Then she saw Naruto at the ramen stand watching Hinata. He got up and stood in Sakura's way. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto, who somehow turned sensitive, (gasp!) asked. "Nothing!" Sakura cried and tried to run away, but Naruto held her in a hug and let Sakura cry until she let it all out. 

Conveniently, a butler came by and gave Naruto a tissue box along with a drink that would help Sakura feel better (A/N yes, this is one FANCY ship!!). Once Sakura was done crying and drank all of the drink and used her fill of tissues, she felt a lot better, but not because of all of that, but because of Naruto's hug and consoling words.

Sasuke ran after Sakura, but stopped once he saw her in Naruto's arms. Something inside of him began to form, it felt weird, like a new feeling that he never felt before, but he didn't know what it was.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a wall… 

Kakashi needed an escape from Gai to read his perverted book, but put it down when he saw what was going on around him. Wow, he thought, as he watched hearts being broken, this is even better than my book! And he continued to watch them.

In the gym… 

While Neji was waiting for Tenten to wake up, he decided to workout. Tenten opened her eyes slightly, and saw a mirror in the gym, reflecting Rock Lee. _Well, he's not really a guy… _she thought. Then, she looked around to see what happened. "What happened?" she wondered out loud. "You fainted when the punching bag blew up." Neji said and went over to Tenten. "Neji? What the #$ are you doing here?!" Tenten screamed.

"Hm… relax, I saw you on the ground and decided to help." he answered. "Not that!! What are you doing on the cruise!" Tenten shouted. "Not a nice way to greet someone who you love and who took care of you while you fainted." Neji calmly said. "Anyways," he continued, "I came here because Hinata's father supplied tickets for the boys and me." "The rest of the boys are here?" Tenten asked. "Unless you're deaf, that's what I said. Now, drink this Gatorade to replenish yourself." Neji stated.

"What happens if I don't want to?" Tenten asked. "Then your body will suffer." Neji calmly stated. "Touché."

Tenten drank all of her Gatorade and she began to feel better.  
Then she remembered the dare. Holy $&! The dare! With…Neji… she thought.  
Then Neji remembered the dare. Oh $&! The dare! With…Tenten… he thought.

"Doyouwannadance?" Neji asked while blushing, a little. "Um…sure…" Tenten said while blushing a lot. Then, as if on cue, romantic music began to play. "Okayyyyyyy." they both said. Neji put his arm on her lower back and one on her shoulder while Tenten did the same. Then, they danced around like in a ballroom. Neji felt something weird in his heart, but ignored it. Unfortunately, this weird thing started to grow with each second. Meanwhile, Tenten was in heaven. 

"You're not so bad at this, Neji." Tenten smirked. "Neither are you." he answered. "Touché."   
_  
Just tell me you love me with a kiss._ (A/N I'm just making this up) the song sang. Neji and Tenten began to lean closer to each other. Tenten did it to kiss him so that she could get over with her dare while Neji did it because that was what you were suppose to do at the end of this particular song. Then Neji unexpectedly felt lips on his own as Tenten kissed him. He was shocked (A/N yes shocked, not surprised) and maybe somewhat pleased. Neji felt the weird feeling again, but this time, a lot stronger. He broke the kiss and said "Look, your nothing more than a team mate to me, so why do you try?." "Because no matter what you say, I will always love you." and with that, Tenten's eyes filled with tears as she ran away.

Iruka watched everything, like Kakashi.

_Oh, they are growing up so fast! _He thought and started to reminisce about everyone when they were younger and academy students.

On the other side of the ship…

"Oh!! Gai Sensei you are truly the most youthful person I have ever met!" "Oh, Lee, you're just saying that." "No, truthfully, Sensei , you are the greatest person ever!" 

My now longest chapter yet!! Hope you liked this chapter! I like updating, so you will probably find another chapter soon, I hope!! REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	6. Surprise Surprise

No, I am not dead…..but sooo many things are like popping up! Anyways, I wrote this a while ago…but I have this HUUUUGE procrastinating problem…nods so yeah…and since I gots my new comp, I've been addicted to Maplestory, Gaia, Myspace, Music, and even Neopets gasp lately..so yeah..I'll TRY to make another chapter since my imagination JUST came back! celebrates So yeah…

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Keeps mouth shut lawyers with briefcases come in-SAY IT! You'll never make me say it! SAY IT!! Fine, looks at lethally dangerous briefcases I do not own Naruto, just the plot and Rin. says it quickly

_This cruise sure is an odd one, _Shikamaru concluded. He was lazily laying on a patch of grass conveniently on deck in the opposite direction of the sun so he could watch the clouds. _Hearts broken, new couples, and whatnot all in one day…_he fell asleep and soon woke up to a bucket of cold water being splashed onto his head.

"WTF? Troublesome woman" he muttered. "WHAT did you say, Shikamaru?" Ino said with a death glare. "Nothing, nothing." Shikamaru quickly said. "Anyways," Ino continued loudly "I'm gonna go shopping, wanna come with me?" "Why would I go with you?" Shikamaru asked. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ino growled very threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing…" Shikamaru muttered while silently praying that something would just shut Ino up and make her leave him alone. His wish was granted. "AHHHH!!" she screamed, "I forgot where my purse went! And it cost 1,000 thousand dollars!" and with that, she walked away. "Thank you!" Shikamaru silently prayed.

What day was it? Why, good people, it was only day number 2.

Meanwhile, behind the cruise cameras in the control room…

Tsunade sighed. "You owe me big time, Shikamaru" Tsunade muttered, she ordered a crew member to silently hide Ino's Gucci purse.

She turned around to see Jiraiya laughing that perverted laugh of his while writing stuff in a notebook. Tsunade, with the annoyed anime sign on her forehead looked over to see Jiraiya peeking in the crew woman's shower rooms. Tsunade sighed; well it was part of the deal. If she let Jiraiya conduct "research" on the cruise, he would donate money to help fund the expensive cruise for some of her best ninja.

Back to the grass…

Shikamaru sighed; he got up and called a crew member over. "Where are we headed to?" he asked. The crew member quietly said "I'm not suppose to tell anyone, but you seem too lazy to tell anyone, so I'll tell you. We're going around the world! Isn't that great! Right now we are going to sunny Key West!" the young lady said with stars in her eyes.

Shikamaru stared at her, then went back to sleep..

Meanwhile, back in the control room…

Tsunade angrily pounded the desk, luckily Shizune sensed this would happen and made the table extra-strong. "Why did that silly woman tell him about the surprise!" Tsunade practically shouted. Jiraiya turned around.

"Oh well…" he said, "But at least she has a huuuge chest!!" and with that he turned around, laughing pervertedly as the girl went to the crew member spa, taking off her clothes. Tsunade sighed, resisting beating Jiraiya up to a bloody pulp, that was also part of the deal.

Okay, so at the other side of the ship…

Sasuke was training, yes, training on the training grounds on the deck. He wasn't gonna go do some silly stuff and weaken himself over time. Tired, he leaned against a tree; yes this was a really fancy ship! He found that with his selective hearing, he could cut out the annoying gossiping that _everyone _was doing. But he zoned in on someone's voice when he heard his own name. (A/N I tried selective hearing, it is HARD!)

"Okay Ino, I made a whole list on the couples/people who are together on this cruise!!" Sakura said. "Okay, fore-head girl, show it to me!" Ino responded. Ino read it aloud. "Lets see…!" "What? No one is really together yet!" Sakura said. "What about you and Naruto?" Ino said slyly. Sakura blushed. "He's more of a really close brother." "Yeah, yeah, fore-head girl, you can believe that if you want…"

Flashback

_Sakura was crying in Naruto's arms. He said everthing would be fine, just to forget about Sasuke-teme. She decided to take his advice…_

"Speaking of which," Ino began. "Isn't Naruto's 17th birthday in like three days?" "OMG!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sakura practically screamed, causing Sasuke to wince. "Well I just remembered too!" Ino retorted. "Okay, we HAVE to go to the mall right away, Ino!" Sakura said.

"Wait!" Ino said, remembering something else. "I lost my purse!" "Ya serious?" Sakura answered, annoyed. "Positive!" Ino replied. "Okay, your cell phone is in it, right?" Sakura said. "Yeah…so?" Ino asked. "Let's call your cell phone, and if we hear it, we can find your purse!" Sakura flipped out her phone and called Ino's cell.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO…" they heard, unfortunately coming from the tree Sasuke was leaning on. His selective hearing was switched off with the loud ring tone. Sakura walked to the tree, luckily it was on the other side of the tree, so she didn't notice Sasuke.

"Hey Ino! I found your purse! Now we can finally go shopping for Naruto's surprise party!" Sakura called. Sasuke felt that same feeling he felt when he saw her in Naruto's arms, the same feeling, he realized, when his family members were praising Itachi for how great of a ninja he was. Was it jealousy?? (No duh…)

In the control room…

"How dare he! How dare he!" Tsunade muttered. She was playing yesterday's tape. Where was she yesterday? She was admiring her room like everyone else. Anyways, right now she was watching the scene where Sakura's heart was broken, again. "How dare he do this to my student!" she muttered under her breath

Meanwhile, in the mall…

"So…" Ino said "The only couples here are Rin/Sasuke and Hinata/Kiba and you/Naruto?" "Yep." Sakura said sadly. Sasuke with his selective hearing, (A/N glares angrily at Sasuke, _how come he gets selective hearing and not me?_) heard this. _WTF? I am so not with that girl!! People jump to conclusions too much! I kissed her because of a dare! _He still couldn't shake off the mini sparks that erupted when they kissed. AND he needed to restore his clan…

Sasuke tried imagining waking up every morning to Rin. He shuddered. Not that she wasn't pretty, but she was just plain. Her long brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes said _nothing_ except, I'm boring and your'e stuck with me.

Sasuke liked exotic things, he really didn't know why, but they were always more interesting to him.

And Sakura's pink hair, emerald eyes, porcelain skin, the way she…um…why was Sasuke thinking of Sakura? She was just another annoying fan girl to him, right? Right?…right?

**Well… REVIEW!! After all, the more reviews I get, the more I'll write!! :) **

**Yeah, I know this is sorta a filler, but um….runs away**


End file.
